A Vida na Primeira Legião
by Diiegoliveira
Summary: Enquanto Jason segue sua vida no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, o que está acontecendo com Percy no Acampamento Romano? Descubra aqui!
1. 1

**1**

**R****EYNA ACHAVA QUE A PIOR **coisa do mundo havia sido o sumiço de Jason; e, como de costume, a sorte dos semideuses da Primeira Legião não estava ajudando muito.

Dentro do campo cercado por sólidos muros de pedra, guardas em cada metro quadrado e feitiços poderosos lançados pelos filhos de Trívia, era localizada a sede da Primeira Legião.

Reyna saiu da Tenda Mestre para cumprir seu cotidiano: inspecionar as outras tendas, verificar o andamento do treinamento, entre outras coisas. Contudo, naquele dia uma neblina assolava a clareira onde a legião estava firmada. Algo que devia ter algo a ver com o humor de todos os outros legionários: tristeza. O principal líder da legião, aquele que deixava tudo em ordem, aquele que achava que, para algum grupo de força avançar, era preciso três coisas: liderança, amizade e solidariedade. Naturalmente, os soldados da legião achavam aquele papo de amizade e solidariedade coisa de criança. E isso os deixou com mais culpa ainda após a partida de Jason.

Reyna atravessou o campo de arco e flecha. Observava cada arqueiro e se eles estavam acertando corretamente o alvo. A Tenda Arqueira era a tenda mais organizada da legião: Silêncio após as dez horas da noite. Nenhum lixo no chão. Caso alguma partícula de poeira tente se aproximar dos pertences deles, esta partícula é dizimada. Arqueiro precisava de concentração, e isso não vale apenas no treinamento ou no campo de batalha.

Decidindo que estava tudo bem no campo de arco e flecha, partiu para o treinamento de combate, que é dividido em pares: Enquanto uma pessoa empunha apenas uma espada, a outra pessoa precisa se defender da espada com um pequeno escudo; e isso se alterna sempre. Quando se cansam, voltam à Tenda Espadachim, dormem e retornam ao treinamento.

O último campo era o campo da cavalaria: onde dois homens montados em cavalos avançavam um ao outro e tentavam se derrubar do cavalo. A Tenda Equestre, apesar do nome ser o pior de todas as tendas, era quem mais ascendia membros para a Tenda Mestre, a tenda onde apenas os melhores ficavam.

A Tenda Mestre era a tenda mais luxuosa da Primeira Legião. Inicialmente, era apenas um quadrado gigante de pano preso a três metros do chão por quatro ramos de árvores fincados na terra, um em cada ponta do quadrado. No passar dos anos, o pano fora trocado por uma lona especial, mais resistente. A lona também subiu mais cinco metros no ar. Os quatro ramos de árvore também foram trocados por largos postes de metal que subiam a mais de vinte metros do chão com uma bandeira vermelha na ponta de cada um que tinha as letras "PL" bordadas.

Reyna descobriu que era uma semideusa quando um fauno de calça jeans e boné do Red Sox bateu na porta de sua casa em Vancouver, CA. O fauno dissera a ela que era um velho amigo da família e que precisava falar com a mãe de Reyna, Maryana. Maryana, ao ouvir o seu nome, apareceu à porta e o fauno sacou uma flauta. Começou a tocá-la, e da flauta saiu um barulho irritante: como um quadro negro sendo arranhado. Reyna começou a sentir o corpo leve e, antes que pudesse desmaiar, viu Maryana a empurrando para o fauno, que deu um pequeno sorriso.

Ela acordou cinco dias depois, deitada em um colchão debaixo de um metro quadrado de lona. O sol estava forte do lado de fora. No lado da cama, vestindo uma armadura completa — foi nesse ponto que Reyna achou que estava sonhando — e botas de soldado, estava um garoto loiro de olhos azuis. Ele ficou espantado por um momento quando ela acordou, mas logo recompôs-se e conversou rapidamente com Reyna sobre a vida de semideuses. Disse que os semideuses eram filhos de deuses e mortais e viviam para ajudar os deuses em guerras, por exemplo. Saíam em missões pelo mundo, e durante a vida na legião eram selecionados para uma das três tendas de treino: Arqueira, Espadachim ou Equestre.

Reyna sentiu uma pontada de dor na cabeça e deu um gritinho. Jason tomou um susto a princípio, mas deu a ela um cantil. Reyna o abriu e bebeu o líquido dentro. Era a melhor coisa do mundo! Tinha estranhamente um gosto de leite condensado, mel e ambrosia, doce muito vendido como sobremesa. Jason pediu em seguida que ela descansasse. Reyna caiu no sono imediatamente.

Ela acordou várias horas depois deitada na mesma tenda de antes — nenhum detalhe fora do lugar. Contudo, agora era noite, e a lua estava cheia, projetando sua luz sobre a clareira aberta no meio da floresta. Ao longe se via o Monte Ótris, imponente. O mesmo garoto loiro, Jason, estava ali na cadeira, apesar de agora estar roncando.

Naquela noite, Reyna saíra pela clareira, passando por estranhas tendas barulhentas (mais roncos), campos cercados por arame farpado e terrenos sem nem um milímetro de grama.

Depois de andar mais um pouco, ela decidiu que estava todo mundo dormindo. Estava prestes a voltar á tenda onde acordara quando vislumbrou um brilho nas árvores. Parecia algo no chão. Reyna olhou em volta instintivamente, mas não viu ninguém. Então, decidindo que não haveria nenhum problema em verificar o que provocava aquele brilho, avançou.

Não demorou muitos passos até ela perceber que era uma moeda, e a luz brilhando era na verdade o reflexo da lua. Após alguns passos para mais perto da árvore que beirava a densa floresta, Reyna começou a sentir calafrios; o que faria uma moeda naquele fim de mundo? Já era certo que aquele lugar não era um lugar normal. Pessoas vestindo armaduras completas de batalha? Não se vê em qualquer lugar. Pessoas dormindo em tendas? E pior, as pessoas eram _crianças_, _adolescentes_.

De repente, Reyna se lembrou da mãe. Uma dor apertou o seu peito. A mãe incentivara aquele menino na porta de casa a levar ela para aquele lugar — ou talvez para outro lugar, só que acabaram ali por outro motivo. Mas devia haver uma razão para a mãe agir como agiu. Maryana sempre havia sido trabalhadora, gostava muito do trabalho, mas nunca colocava a filha em segundo lugar. Desde que o seu marido morrera — o que Reyna nunca acreditou —, Maryana cuidara da filha de um jeito "excessivamente normal". A mãe de Reyna não era uma das mais super-protetoras, e é nessa parte que Reyna mais ficava confusa: ela adoraria a mãe por não ter que se preocupar demais com ela, ou ficaria meio zangada porque a mãe não se importava o suficiente?

A garota percebeu que alcançara a floresta e tentou localizar outra vez a moeda. Ali estava! Ela foi correndo já que os tremores continuavam e aumentavam. Novamente, a moeda sumiu, fora de vista. Reyna olhou outra vez para os seus arredores e não havia sinal de nenhum ponto brilhante. Ela semicerrou os olhos, tentando enxergar melhor. Nada.

Então sentiu uma pontada de dor no pé.

Ela olhou instantaneamente para baixo; uma cobra mordera seu tornozelo e agora começava a se enroscar pela sua perna; pânico começou a crescer em Reyna. Ela tentou chutar a cobra para fora da sua perna, mas ela estava se enroscando mais ainda. Tentou, enquanto isso, procurar alguém ou talvez aquela moeda brilhante.

Nada. Ela estava sozinha com uma cobra em seu encalço; gritou desesperadamente.

A alguns metros, Jason acordou de um pesadelo e caiu de sua cadeira na tenda provisória. Assim que se recuperou do choque da queda, olhou para a cama de Reyna.

Estava vazia.

Desespero o invadiu. Jason se responsabilizara por cuidar de Reyna, e agora ela sumiu. Entretanto, Jason examinou a cama — se a garota tivesse fugido, ela pelo menos teria pego suas coisas penduradas em um canto da tenda: mas ela não pegara nada. Desconsiderando a hipótese de fuga, Jason saiu correndo pela clareira onde estava situada a Legião.

Assim que pisou na grama em torno da tenda, o vento frio da noite o atingiu com força, vento que poderia vir de um tornado ou de um ventilador gigante. As árvores ao norte da clareira farfalhavam, como se a qualquer hora um redemoinho se formasse ali; a pouca grama que restara na legião, de tão frágil que estava, era aos poucos arrancada do chão.

Um grito vindo das árvores farfalhantes ecoou pelo ar ruidosamente. Reyna! Era a voz dela! Jason, calculando que não seria uma boa ideia tentar controlar todo aquele vento forte e ir voando até o lugar onde o grito viera, resolveu ir correndo mesmo.

Enquanto corria, várias cenas atingiram sua mente: Reyna sendo devorada por aranhas gigantes, Reyna sendo perfurada pelas caudas de escorpiões gigantes, Reyna sendo afundada na terra por canibais... Não, Jason pensou. Esqueça. Isso é impossível. Hã... pelo menos a parte dos canibais.

Chegou à floresta em poucos segundos. Tentando com toda a força de vontade, ele ao mínimo conseguiu usar aquela brisa forte como um turbo para a sua corrida. Instintivamente, levou a mão ao bolso e tirou de lá... um prego. Ele imaginou aquele prego como um dos que estavam soltos pela cerca de arames farpados que ele arrancara mais cedo. Mas a sua moeda, que se transformava numa lança ou numa espada de dois gumes, não estava lá.

Fez a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance — sair correndo para procurar Reyna.

O veneno da cobra deixou ela tonta. Por um momento, sua visão ficou turva e indistinta. Logo depois, parou de sentir os membros — seus braços e pernas não se mexiam. Experimentou levantar a cabeça quando sentiu uma pontada no cérebro e desistiu. Tentou ao menos mexer a boca, sem sucesso. Não demorou muito para ela perceber que também não sentia cheiro nenhum; estava morrendo, era a única explicação.

— Reyna! — Ela sentiu, pela vibração do solo, que alguém estava correndo na direção dela. A voz estava cansada, como se o seu dono estivesse correndo por horas. Quem quer que tenha gritado ofegou por um longo tempo depois. — Reyna? — A voz agora estava descrente, como se não acreditasse no que via. Desta vez, Reyna reconheceu a voz como a de Jason, misteriosamente familiar para ela como se eles conversassem há anos.

Uma figura desfocada entrou no campo de visão dos olhos dela. Parecia ser um garoto loiro, ofegante e com uma expressão triste no rosto.

— Reyna! — Ele agora estava desesperado. Deve estar achando que eu morri, Reyna pensou. — Reyna... espere, espere! Vou te levar de volta à tenda! Você vai ficar...

O que ele iria dizer, Reyna nunca soube.

Ela acordou com o barulho de murmúrios e os raios solares atravessando a lona que cobria o metro quadrado que era chamado de tenda provisória.

Assim que abriu os olhos — ou melhor, sentiu que abriram —, fechou-os rapidamente por causa do sol. Contudo, Jason notou o movimento e sentou-se ao lado da cama novamente, colocando a mão na testa de Reyna. Ela sentiu a mão fria tocar a sua pele e estremeceu.

— Como você está? — perguntou Jason, afagando o rosto dela carinhosamente.

Reyna sentiu que devia estar vomitando, mas sentia-se extremamente bem. Logo, começou a sentir que seus outros sentidos, olfato principalmente, estavam se aguçando outra vez. Contudo, o cheiro que ouviu não era bom: queimado.

Ela tomou um susto e quase pulou da cama, mas no fim ficou simplesmente sentada na cabeceira.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou com todas as forças que lhe restavam.

Jason demorou um tempo para responder mas, quando o fez, sua expressão oscilou entre feliz e aturdido.

— Aquela cobra... era de Esculápio. Sabe, como já te expliquei sobre os semideuses, você é filha de um. E como você tem uma mãe mortal, então o seu parente divino é um homem. E, bom... — Ele hesitou por um momento. — É dito que Esculápio envia sua cobra para atacar seus filhos a fim de determiná-los.

— Como assim?

— Er... aquela cobra tinha um veneno mortal. E Esculápio é o deus da cura. Então, se você fosse filha dele, você sobreviveria. Como você sobreviveu, você é filha dele.

— Hã... esse deus... meu pai... _ataca _os filhos com uma cobra?

— Bem, é.

Jason esperava que Reyna ficasse boquiaberta ao descobrir de quem era filha, mas ela simplesmente deu de ombros. Após um momento, lembrou do cheiro de queimado.

— Eu senti um cheiro de queimado quando acordei — disse ela. — Que é isso?

— Ah, sim, claro, não te falei. A cura do veneno incendiou seu pé. Mas, de novo, você se curou sozinha. E eu supus que você estaria tão cansada que dormiria por dias, mas faz apenas algumas horas desde o que aconteceu. Então eu não tenho ideia do que aconteceu. Na verdade, não temos um filho de Esculápio faz muito tempo, e ele morreu cedo, infelizmente.

Reyna sentiu uma leve pontada de dor de cabeça, mas ela desapareceu quase com a mesma velocidade que apareceu. Deve ser chato, pensou ela, não sentir dor nunca na vida.

Uma onda de sono a atingiu, e ela não tentou repeli-la. Ela se ajeitou novamente na cama e pediu para Jason deixá-la sozinha. Hesitante, ele foi embora.

Reyna dormiu por um dia direto, até acordar outra vez e começar sua vida na Primeira Legião. Mal sabia ela que se tornaria pretora interina algum dia.

Voltando ao presente, ela foi chamada por Clerk enquanto ele passava correndo ao seu lado.

— Eu tinha algo para te falar... — começou Clerk. — Ah, sim, um novo semideus chegou hoje à fronteira do acampamento. Tentamos conversar com este semideus, mas esse não está colaborando. Achei que ele mudaria de ideia com seus grandes poderes de persuasão — acrescentou ele, irônico.

— Sim, claro. Onde ele está? — perguntou Reyna rispidamente.

— Na fronteira sul — ele disse simplesmente.

— Dispensado.

E Clerk continuou a corrida.

Reyna franziu a testa. De noventa semideuses a cada mês, agora a Primeira Legião recebia apenas um por semana. Ou os deuses cansaram de ter filhos, ou os faunos da legião eram ineficazes e deixavam os semideuses serem mortos por monstros.

De um jeito ou de outro, pelo menos havia alguém novo por ali.

Aquilo bastava para alegrar um pouco seu dia.


	2. 2

**REYNA**

**Q****UANDO ****R****EYNA OUVIU ****C****LERK DIZER **que um novo semideus havia chegado ao acampamento, ela pensou por um instante que seria Jason.

Mas não, Clerk lhe diria se fosse Jason.

Ou talvez um filho de Marte não se importasse muito com detalhes.

De um jeito ou de outro, ela saiu correndo até o lado sul da legião, onde ficava o Centro de Comando das Forças de Defesa. Aparentemente ele fora pego tentando adentrar os limites da clareira antes de ser capturado e mantido como prisioneiro.

Ela passou rapidamente pelos Estábulos. Uma lembrança atingiu sua mente quando Reyna o viu. Os Estábulos eram, na verdade, apenas um disfarce de uma grande base secreta no subsolo, que apenas os membros da Tenda Mestre sabiam de sua existência e, ainda por cima, juravam, ao se unirem à Tenda Mestre, a nunca revelar o segredo da base para ninguém sob pena de morte.

Jason, ela lembrou com alguma tristeza, odiava aquela base. Ele na posição de pretor devia comandar todo o acampamento diretamente dali, mas ele nunca gostou de um lugar quente e fechado como aquele. O seu lugar mesmo era no céu, monitorando do alto os arredores da clareira. Qualquer atitude suspeita de fora era aniquilada por raios.

A Primeira Legião tinha sedes em todos os continentes, desde a África até a Europa. Até a Antártida tinha uma. A sede da Califórnia era onde eles estavam agora, desde que se mudaram da Oceania para ali durante a Guerra dos Titãs. Por sorte, a sede ficava próxima ao Monte Tamalpais, onde era localizada a base dos titãs durante tal guerra. Ali, Jason matara Crio. Jason.

Reyna balançou a cabeça á toa, tentando afastar o pensamento da cabeça. Isso foi mais fácil quando ela conseguiu ver de relance a linha azul no chão indicando os limites da legião.

Não demorou muito para ela ouvir os gritos; ruídos estridentes vindos direto do outro lado da linha azul. Ela, à distância, conseguiu enxergar um garoto de aproximadamente dezoito anos que se debatia, preso por duas cordas, uma em cada pé. Ela pôde identificar alguns dos gritos como "Socorro!", "Me soltem!" e "Macacos!".

Macacos? É, pode ser. Talvez ele esteja tentando ofender os guardas ao seu redor, Reyna pensou. Ou talvez ele esteja tendo as ilusões que a aproximação à legião causava. Quem sabe também ele achasse que havia se teletransportado para o Planeta dos Macacos.

Cinco metros mais à frente, ela finalmente encontrou a fonte dos gritos. Quando o menino capturado olhou para ela, ele se acalmou. Na verdade, arregalou os olhos.

— Eu morri e estou no paraíso? Ah, claro que não, se eu estivesse no paraíso você estaria me oferecendo doce azul.

Reyna arqueou uma sobrancelha. Visitantes normalmente entravam em pânico quando viam uma figura em armadura completa de batalha, mas aquele garoto parecia calmo. Mais calmo do que deveria.

— Guardas — ela disse —, levem-no até as masmorras.

O garoto se desesperou.

— Por quê? O que eu fiz? — perguntou repetidamente.

— Cale a boca — ordenou Reyna, sem olhar para ele. — Se disser mais uma palavra, será enforcado.

Aquilo pareceu funcionar. O menino deixou-se ser levado pelos guardas andando. Ele ainda parecia exasperado, mas pelo menos estava quieto.

Reyna se obrigara a não olhar nos olhos do garoto. Três dias atrás ela sonhou com Juno. Não era normal um deus entrar nos sonhos de semideuses, muito menos uma deusa olimpiana. Mas Juno dissera que uma pessoa importante na vida de Reyna iria sumir e mais tarde um garoto de olhos azuis como o mar iria aparecer para reclamar o lugar de pretor.

E, caso esse garoto tivesse os tais olhos azuis como o mar, o mais certo a ser feito seria matá-lo.

— SENHORITA! — O segurança guardando a cela nas masmorras onde o garoto recém-chegado estava preso recebeu Reyna com um grito que quase estourou seus tímpanos. — O prisioneiro está dormindo, senhorita — ele disse numa voz baixa, percebendo que teria a garganta cortada se Reyna não estivesse com bom humor. — Quer que eu o acorde?

— Com esse seu grito, duvido que ele ainda esteja dormindo — disparou Reyna.

— Sim, claro, madame, perdões...

— Cale logo essa boca e abra a cela.

O segurança, devidamente posto em seu lugar, pôs a mão no bolso do colete e tirou de lá um molho de chaves. Após examiná-lo por alguns segundos, encontrou a chave que queria e colocou-a na fechadura da cela. A porta de barras se abriu com um tinido surdo.

A pretora interina adentrou a cela com cuidado e logo sacou a espada da bainha pendurada no cinto.

"Cela" não fazia juz ao lugar. As masmorras tinham uma variedade de celas quadradas, cercadas por barras de Ouro Imperial, indestrutíveis. Eram tantas que todo o subsolo da Primeira Legião era coberto por elas. E, além do mais, corria a crença entre os semideuses que cada um devia tratar o outro como igual; ou seja, as celas não eram muito diferentes das tendas da legião. Ali, havia camas confortáveis, uma lareira e um banheiro. Contudo, os prisioneiros tinham apenas direito de comer dois pães por dia e beber um litro de água — eles não morrem, mas ficam perto disso.

— Onde ele está? — perguntou Reyna, começando a ficar irritada.

— Ali, senhorita, no canto mais escuro da cela.

Agora Reyna viu. Como disse o segurança, no canto mais escuro do espaço, encostada nas barras douradas, estava uma figura. Ao que parecia, ela ainda estava dormindo, mesmo com o grito ensurdecedor do guarda quando ela chegou. Ou dormindo, Reyna pensou, ou fingindo dormir. Inconsciente, ela engoliu em seco e apertou mais o cabo da espada.

Dando um passo de cada vez, a pretora foi se aproximando do menino. Várias perguntas disparavam na sua mente, mas ela deu o melhor de si para ignorá-las; inconsciente também que estava suando, ela aumentou o passo. Estava a dez, oito, seis metros do menino. Quatro, dois metros...

O garoto levantou a cabeça de repente, assustando-a. Ele tomou susto também. Quando ambos se recuperaram, Reyna rapidamente o imobilizou e puxou-o até onde havia claridade. O menino, ela percebeu, devia ter uns dezessete anos, a mesma idade que ela. Ela jogou o menino no chão e pôs a ponta da espada na garganta dele.

— Diga seu nome.

— Percy Jackson... senhora.

— Olhe para mim.

Relutante, o menino olhou. A claridade o cegou por um minuto, tempo em que a espada no seu pescoço afundou mais na pele. E Reyna não gostou do que viu.

Os olhos do menino eram azuis.


End file.
